


Unconditional

by Seethe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethe/pseuds/Seethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt it needed to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

     The round luminous moon shone in the night sky, casting long shadows on the forest floor as if it were mid day. Will stood silently, blue eyes piercing the darkness as he gazed at the place he once called home. The dark wood of the cabin a stark contrast to the light of the moon. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was the same sight The Great Red Dragon had beheld.  
     As the day of he and Hannibal’s departure had grown closer Will was possessed with a need to return and say his goodbyes. He was certain of the path he had chosen to take, but had to return none the less. The one he was on now would take him far away from this humble home he’d created in an attempt to divest himself of Hannibal and his own darkness. Never again would he see Molly, Walter, or his dogs, and the thought was a sobering one.  
     In the three years he was with them he’d grown to love and care for each one for different reasons. They each filled some void within himself. Molly was tender, warm, and joyful. Walter was innocent. The dogs, like him were abandoned and brought in. They were grateful and loved unconditionally. It was impossible for Will to leave and begin a new life without saying thank you and goodbye. So he snuck away and found his way back.  
     Will stood and watched as the lights in the house blinked out one by one. He could practically see Molly kissing Walter goodnight and walking down the hall to their room. He hoped the pain the two of them felt at his “passing” would eventually fade to fond memories. Will also wished they would find happiness. He knew himself well enough now to know he wasn’t right for them. He was never completely there with them, part of him was always with Hannibal. They also deserved someone who could fully walk with them in the light. Not a person who toed the line between them and the darkness.  
     As Will roused himself from his fond memories and gentle goodbye’s he spared a glance to his right. He brought his wide eyed gaze fully down towards the dappled brown fur and white muzzle of Winston, sitting quietly at his side. Winston’s head cocked and his ears perked up; intelligent brown eyes met Will’s cerulean blue ones before the dog stood and wagged his tail happily.  
     Will quickly knelt down and started to pet and hug Winston, happy to see the loyal dog. “Should have known you’d escape and find me.” As Will whispered fondly in hushed tones, puffs of hot breath hung crystalized in the air between them. He scratched behind Winston’s ear as a crooked little smile tugged at Will’s lips. Winston’s mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, practically grinning. “Did you miss me? I’m sorry I had to leave you.” As Will whispered Winston’s tail wagged hard. The dog’s body shook with excitement at seeing Will once again.  
     Will chuckled at the sight and sighed softly before standing. Winston tilted his head and stared up at Will waiting for some sign of where to go or what to do next. “You should go back, I don’t know where we’re going.” Will said softly with a hint of sadness. Winston moved closer to Will and sat down, showing the man where ever Will was, he was.  
     Smiling warmly and shaking his head Will responded, “No. Hannibal will already be mad enough at me for sneaking off, he’ll be furious if I return with you.” Winston chuffed at Will and looked up at him with sad brown eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly. As if to say: _Who cares what he thinks, come on. Please._  
     Will’s heart melted and he grinned at Winston as he weighed his options. Knowing the obstinate dog he would probably follow him to the car and jump in regardless of what Will said or did. Finally Will turned and tapped his leg calling Winston to him as he started to walk to the car. “If Hannibal kicks us both out, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He whispered quietly as he walked through the trees, away from his old life, towards his new one. Winston padded silently at his side, tail still wagging happily.

 


End file.
